


相濡以沫

by suijin2110



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110
Summary: 黑道au能一起看翻天覆海享受气氛
Relationships: 让洛
Kudos: 1





	相濡以沫

晚上的时候，何洛洛不见了。  
赵让给他打电话，响了几下，惨遭挂断。司机从后视镜小心窥探他脸色，看他不大像是生气了，就问：“那现在……？”  
赵让开了视频软件：“再等等吧。”

何洛洛送来的两百九十九玩具车放在旁边，与整辆车格格不入。海绵宝宝放了两集又三分之一，车门打开钻进来个人。何洛洛看起来十分坦然，仿佛把别人晾了半小时的不是他。  
赵让本来想问他干啥去了，话要出口又改了心思：“去哪玩儿啊。”  
他闻到对方身上有血的味道。分明又没有多浓烈刺鼻，偏偏隐隐不散，能让人一下回想起雨夜和尸体堆。  
何洛洛正把冒牌法拉利扔到后边去，规矩地给自己扣上安全带：“你过生日，问你啊让让哥。”他偏头来露出个很活泼的笑，看起来全不像刚做完坏事，连尾巴都没收好。  
“我都听你的。”他把手放在膝盖上，摆出很乖的样子。

去年他过生日的时候何洛洛惹出点事情，搞得两个人都没能好好过个十八。  
他闹着要玩点刺激的，赵让皱起眉：“我劝你别做这样的事儿。”但他什么也没拦住，稀里糊涂跟着对方甩开家里人跑出来胡闹。结果事情果然没向好的那方面发展，他在别人的地方断了两条肋骨，醒过来的时候就看见何洛洛趴在他床边，一双大眼睛哭得红通通，可怜巴巴地抹眼泪。  
“他们说你肋骨扎到肺了……”  
他是真的很想安慰一下对方，但伤处实在是太痛了。  
属实鸡飞狗跳。

但凡去年何洛洛有这么乖……赵让不无遗憾地想。不过虽然往事不能重来，何洛洛吸取教训也是好事。  
何洛洛低下头去发消息，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨：“我妈还觉得我不懂事儿呢……那我肯定不能闹出——闹出去年那事啊。”他整个人砸在赵让怀里，手机怼过来，“帮我给我妈说说。”  
他只好对着屏幕尬然开口：“洛洛跟我在一起呢，不用担心。我管着他呢。”  
何洛洛闷在他胸前窃笑：“就你，还管我。”  
怎么不能管呢？  
大十天也是哥哥。他比对方更早迈入十八岁、十九岁，乃至以后的无数个生日诞辰，哥哥有责任有义务保护和管教年幼者。虽然许多人认为他们一般幼稚，但唯独只有何洛洛在他怀里放肆胡闹，在他背后不沾风雨。

何洛洛表现得格外兴奋又格外热情。赵让不得不伸手从他后腰托住他。他挂在对方身上，腿缠住赵让的腰。“赵让生日快乐！十九岁快乐！”他很高兴地喊了一声。  
赵让抱着他进门，房子里空空的。他按亮客厅的灯，终于安全着陆在沙发上。何洛洛似醉非醉地埋在他脖子里：“我什么时候能和你一样高啊……”他的呼吸滚烫潮湿，紊乱而粘稠地流淌进对方耳廓。他朦胧地偏过头：“我就可以保护你了。”然后给对方的耳朵上留了个牙印。  
他下口着实不轻，幸而只是一下。赵让“嘶”了一声，顺手在他屁股上掐一把权作报复。他觉得对方身上隐隐约约的血腥味似乎浓烈起来，被刚才灌下去的乱七八糟的酒液加热点燃。气味会给人以幻觉，会把他带回无数个鲜血扑面，令人恶心欲呕而又亢奋紧绷的时刻。  
死线游走最痛快。  
他仿佛是刚刚想起这么一个问题一般，突如其来地困惑起来：他之前去哪了呢？  
何洛洛直起身子来解他的衣服：“你今天过生日，想怎么样都行。”  
想怎么样都行的意思是，所有事都由他决定。他一路颠簸地把何洛洛弄到卧室去，对方抓着他散开的领带笑话他：“又没人，沙发不也挺好的吗？”房间在家政的功劳下保持整洁，被子被何洛洛砸出一个凹陷。他先把领带扯下来，把自己从被勒死的困境中解救出来。“不是都听我的吗。”他没好气地说。  
于是对方张开手臂索要拥抱：“都听你的都听你的！让让哥哥给我抱抱行不行？”他陷入了一段粘稠的吻里，陷入支配和放弃思想中。赵让其实非常可靠。他突然很想把这事告诉每个人。起码对何洛洛来说，他从没不靠谱过。  
安稳的控制令人着迷，上瘾，退化。他得到超乎预料的亲吻、拥抱、欲望。他迷恋地用指腹触碰对方身上凹凸不平的疤痕。“对不起哦。是真的很疼吧。”  
伤痕是弱点，哪怕只留下一片色斑，也集中了精神和肉体的翻涌之泉。他陷在欲海里颠簸，手掌下覆盖对方紧绷的腹肌，随后被转换位置，攀附在赵让身上竭力纠缠。他几乎是哭着，哆嗦着射出来，含糊地喊了两声赵让的名字。他被翻过身来，性器顶到更深的地方。赵让摸着他汗湿的后颈：“是哥哥。叫哥哥。”  
唯一的，和他一起幼稚的，却比他高比他年长十天的哥哥。他如此放肆而感到安心的地方。  
他低泣着，全身发抖，轻声叫出来：“哥……让让哥。”

早上送何洛洛回家，大家各自拿着手机。赵让正在几个App里犹疑不定，被推送了几条早间新闻。点进去看一眼，是个断了几根肋骨，还不幸被扎穿了肺的可怜鬼。可怜鬼失救而死，看脸十分面善，他于是看向身边坐着的何洛洛。  
对方戴着耳机在快乐地听歌，遇上他的视线，灿烂地笑了一下，随即又转过头去，快活地看着车窗外一成不变的风景。

春天死得干净利索，无声无息。


End file.
